


Good-Bye (For Now)

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: The Gaang says good-bye to Sokka and Suki.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	Good-Bye (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [360loverpenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/360loverpenguin/gifts).



> A Tumblr request from a friend... I feel like I did bad on this, but hey.

"I still can't believe you're doing this," Katara said softly, looking at her brother and his girlfriend, "I mean, moving to Ba Sing Se together... That's huge."

Sokka put down the final box-- how he and Suki had so many belongings escaped everyone-- and looked at his younger sister with a small smile. "I know, sis."

"Promise to write?" Aang asked from where he was hovering on an air scooter in the corner, "and include updates on the... What did you call it again?"

"The Jericho Initiative," Sokka replied, "it was in one of the books at the library, where the walls of the city--"

"I think he means that yes, we promise to write and send updates," Suki said, watching as Sokka went into a graphic and detailed recreation of the story.

"You know, it's not too late for you to back out on this," Toph remarked dryly, staring blankly in Sokka's general direction, "we wouldn't blame you one bit."

Suki giggled, watching as Aang joined Sokka's antics. "Maybe not... But _I'd_ blame me. I enjoy being with him, and I'd like to see how this ends up for us."

Katara smiled warmly. "Best of luck."

"Take care of him," Toph added, "he needs it."

Suki laughed again, accepting a hug from both girls before heading over to where the boys and Appa were waiting for her.

"Wait! Sokka!"

Sokka looked up, eyes widening as his sister dive-bombed him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I'm going to miss you, Sokka," she murmured softly.

He hugged her in return. "And I'm going to miss you."


End file.
